The Girl Who Was Robin
by Oreocat155338
Summary: Ayanna had a mission: To be Robin. What happens when she enters Jump City with her 5 siblings, and save Robin and his friends? Will Ayanna give up her mission, and be herself, or will she strive to be Robin? What will happen when Slade attenpts to make Robin his apprentice? Will he take Ayanna, or Robin? Slightly RobxStar; BBxRae
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Robin, I can do it!" I said, "You know I can!"

"What I don't know is if you can handle it!" he replied. "I don't know if you can handle the responsibility."

"I can try!" I said, "I know I can. It won't be for very long!"

"So?" he asked, "I've heard of people who wanted nothing but to be in charge, and when they did end up in charge, found they couldn't handle it!"

"Please, Robin." I said, "I can handle it. I've handled my family for my since I was 5 on the road, I can handle this."

"No." he said, "It's not that I don't believe you, or don't trust you, I'm worried about what would happen if you made a stupid decision."

"I have to try." I said, "I know that I'm not as strong, or agile as you. You can train me, I can pretend to be you for a few days."

"I'll train you, but you're not going to pretend to be me." he said, sticking to his decision. "You don't know how I woud feel if you got hurt pretending to be me."

"So you don't trust me?" I asked, "I suppose that's why you won't allow be to pretend to be you? If I want to be Robin, I guess I'll go to Batman, since he trained you."

"You will not go to Batman." he said, anger creeping into his voice.

"I will." I said, turning to leave. "He trained you, he can train me too. I'm not some fragile girl who can't defend herself."

"Prove it." Robin said, facing me. "Prove you can defend yourself." I turned to him, and looked him in the eye.

"Lets go to the training room." I said, turning to walk there, "I'll prove it to you. If I can, will you train me to be you?"

"Fine. So long as you don't go to Batman." he said.

"Deal." I said, grinning. "You know I'll give this fight all I've got, right?" I could all to well imagine Robin mentally smacking himself for what he agreed to.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I opened my eyes, where was I? I shook off my dizziness, and looked around.

"Ayanna?" Paige asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yes, sis." I said, looking around, "I'm ok." I looked at my family, and, to check my memory, reviewed everyone.

There was me, I was 14, and a girl. Inigo, my 11 and a half brother. Paige, my 11 and one-fourth years old. Darren, my 11-year-old brother. Cassie, my ten-and-a-half sister, and Tyson. My 10 and a half brother, he's the youngest.

"Is everyone here?" I asked, when they didn't respond, I sighed. "Inigo Breedlove."

"Here." he replied.

"Paige Breedlove." I said.

"Here." she replied.

"Darren Breedlove." I said.

"Here." he replied.

"Cassie Breedlove." I said.

"Here." she replied.

"Tyson Breedlove." I said.

"Here." he replied.

"So if everyone's here, why didn't you reply to my question with 'yes'?" I asked, tired of thier games.

"To make sure you didn't forget us all when you hit your head." Inigo replied, "You did hit your head hard."

"Ok, you got me there." I said, "Where are we?"

"We moved you from the burning building after a rafter fell on your head." Paige said, "The fire hadn't gotten to it yet."

"Ok." I said, "However, that doesn't tell me WHERE WE ARE!"

"Oh, we're in a clearing about half a mile from the burned house." Tyson said.

"Ok, thank you for finaly telling me where we are." I said, "Which was is the house?" Tyson pointed behind me. "Ok, let's go the oppisite direction." Thier tummies grumbled, "After we get something to eat."

So I cooked them some food to eat, then afterward we headed away from our old home. It was time to find a new home.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

We traveled in silence for days, not saying anything at all. Until finally we saw something.

"Look!" Paige said, excited, "Ayanna, a city!"

"Perfect." I said, grinning. "We should be able to get a new home there."

"We're still at least a day from the city." Cassie said. "Bummer."

"Lighten up." I said, "Maybe tomorrow we'll be sleeping on a real bed again!" That excited everyone. We hurried to the city, six steps running, six steps walking. Six steps running, six steps walking. Until the sun started to set.

"Theres a forest, we'll camp in there." I said. Everyone groaned. "Come on, if we stay out here, anything could happen." So they followed me into the forest. We each took our hammock out of our knapsacks and hung them between trees, and layered the 'umbrellas' (that made sure that if it rained, we would stay dry) over our hammocks, and went to sleep.

When the sun came up the next morning, we quickly packed everything up. Then we headed out of the forest and towards the city, hopes high.

Once we entered the city, we found it was Jump City, the home of the Teen Titans. We relaxed, we had finally found a peaceful city. We went and rented an apartment, and went inside. We were so glad to have real beds we fell asleep instantly.

When I woke up, it was nighttime. Something was wrong. I gently woke up each end every one of my siblings, and we ventured out into the night. Part of me said I would regret this decision later, but another part of me was genuinely curious.

We were walking through Jump, when a robotical man burst out of a building. We were hiding in the shadows, confused, we had seen him before.

"The Titans will be here soon." the man said, his tone suggesting a smirk. Then I remembered who he was. He had killed our parents. Unfortunately, my siblings remembered at the sma emoment I did. They moved to attack, but I stopped them. Why would our parents murderer want to see the Titans?

"Slade." Robin's voice was cold, and full of hatred. So that was his name, our parents murderer was named Slade. "Titans go!" Still I held back my siblings.

We watched as the Titans attcked Slade, while Slade simply dodged, and hit a button, which brought out a whole bunch of robots, until all the Titans except Robin were fighting the robots. Robin was fighting Slade, and Slade was fighting back. Robin was losing, and then I made a choice.

"Go, fight the robots." I whispered to my siblings, and they accordingly went to fight in pairs, like I had taught them. I went and knocked Slade off Robin. Inigo came to fight with me, but I shock my head, and pointed to Raven. "Help her. I'm working with Robin." he nodded, and ran to help her.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Go, fight the robots." I whispered to my siblings, and they accordingly went to fight in pairs, like I had taught them. I ran to knock Slade off of Robin. Inigo came to fight with me, but I shock my head, and pointed to Raven. "Help her. I'm working with Robin." he nodded, and ran to help her.

Slade climbed to his feet, and noticed me, and growled. Then he attacked. Robin and I dodged, in different directions. Slade stopped, and looked between us, then came at me. I flipped over him, and spun to face him.

"Foolish girl." he said, "You shall be sorry you intervined." I narrowed my eyes at him, and charged at him. He dug his feet into the ground, and I stopped as Robin kicked Slade in the side. The fight continued with Robin tricking Slade so I could hit him, and me doing the same for Robin until Slade retreated.

We looked around, and then went to take on the robots. Within a half and hour they were all destroyed. I looked, and saw my siblings still standing, and so were the Titans.

"Thank you." Robin said, breathing heavily.

"Your welcome." I said, "I couldn't let him defeat you."_ Not just because you keep the city safe, I have some personal reasons._ Raven raised an eye at me, and I looked over my siblings. "You all ok?" They nodded.

"Yea." Tyson replied.

"Good." I said, then I turned to the Titans. "You guys ok?" Robin looked over his team.

"Nothings missing." he said, "We'll be fine. Thanks to you."

"What did I do?" I asked, confused.

"Well, you had your siblings enter the fight to help us." Robin said, "Although I don't like the idea of kids fighting, I was thier age once, and fighting crime. You had your siblings fight in pairs, which increase thier chances of living. You sent your brother to defend Raven so she could focus on attacking. Finally, you helped me take on Slade, I've never defeated him before."

"Robin!" Starfire said, "Why are you telling a stranger that?"

"Because she saved our lives, Star." he said, "If she hadn't allowed her siblings intervine, there would have been to many robots for us to defeat. If she hadn't come to my rescue, then Slade would have beaten me, again. She deserves our trust."

"I don't deserve anything." I said, "I couldn't help my parents."

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy asked, "How long has it been?"

"Nine years." I said, "Nine years since... Since Slade killed them. I've been on my own with my siblings since then."

"How old are you now?" Cyborg asked.

"Fourteen." I said, "Tyson and Cassie are the youngest, at ten and a half."

"You were five when Slade killed your parents." Robin said, "And you've **been on your own ever since**?"

"Yes." I said, "I've kept my siblings alive, I have to. I came up with different ways to keep them alive, and they worked."

"Would you like to come to the Titans Tower?" Robin asked.

"We'll have to get our stuff, and even then we'd wait until morning." I said.

"So you'll come in the morning?" Starfire asked, "Please, new friends?"

"We will." I said, with a sigh. "We will come in the morning, after we're cleaned up."

"Yay!" Starfire said, "Wait, how will you find us?"

"You live in a giant 'T', right?" I asked, and she nodded. "And there's only one?" she nodded again. "Then it shouldn't be to hard to find."

"Ok, I will see you later, new friends!" Starfire waved, and then picked up Robin and flew off.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"All right, time to head back to our room." I said, and we headed back and unlocked our door to see the place trashed. We instantly ran to see if our stuff was taken from where we hid it. Luckily, it wasn't. In fact, nothing was missing. We looked around, wondering why someone had been in the room, then it occured to me.

"Get out!" I yelled, pointing at the window. They raced out (with their stuff), and jumped out just before the bomb blew up. The instant it blew, I curled into a ball, and endured the explosion.

_Inigo POV_

"Where's Ayanna?" I asked, looking around at everyone.

"I dunno." Tyson said, "I didn't see her jump after us."

"That would mean she's still in there!" I said, running to the building (it was still standing, but on fire). Paige grabbed me.

"We can't get her out alone." she said, and I growled.

"We always take care of each other." I said, "This would be the first time asking for help. I'm going in, you guys get the Titans." I looked at them, and took a deep breath. "Paige, in the absence of Ayanna and I, you will be in charge, understand?"

"Yes." she said, and then I ran into the burning building, understanding someone wanted us dead.

_Robin POV_

"The building is currently on fire." The TV reporter said, "It is unknown weither anyone was inside when the bomb blew, however, we have fotoage of five children jumping out of a second story window seconds before the bomb went off." The footage played, and I watched as the five children jumped out of the window, and I reconized them as the children who had saved my team, but I didn't see thier older sister, the one that saved me. I paused it, and was about to call for the Titans when the door opened.

"Robin!" A girl said, "I'm Paige. They are Darren," A boy stepped forward. "Cassie," the other girl stepped forward, "and Tyson." The other boy stepped forward, and offered me his hand, and I shook it.

"Where's your older sister?" I asked, "and your other brother?"

"That's why we came." Paige said, worriedly.

"I'll call the other Titans." I said. "Star, Raven, BB, Cyborg! Get down here!" They raced down, to see them. "This is Paige, Darren, Cassis, and Tyson." I pointed to each on in turn.

"Where is thier other sister and brother?" Starfire asked.

"That's the problem." Paige said, "Someone broke into our apartment and placed a bomb in there. Ayanna figured it out just before it blew up. She yelled at us to get out. We jumped out the window, and the bomb blew, and she's still inside!"

"Ok, but where's your brother?" BB asked.

"Inigo insisted on going in to find her." she said, "I couldn't convince him to come with us."

"We'll get them out." I said. "Titans, suit up for a fire rescue."

_Ayanna POV_

I survived the bomb, but now I was on fire, and unable to move. I hoped my siblings had went for help, instead of trying to get me. If I could last long enough help would come.

"Ayanna!" A voice called, and I realized, with a shock, that it was Inigo. "Ayanna, where are you?"

"Inigo." I said, barely audible. "Inigo. I'm here!" I hoped my voice would carry to him over the fire.

"Ayanna?" he asked, listening carefully, "Ayanna, was that you?"

"Inigo!" I coughed, "Go get help!"

"Ayanna!" he said, and pulled me out from between the wall and bed. "Are you ok?"

"I just survived an explosion, and I'm on fire." I said, "Do you think I'm ok?"

"We have to get you out." he said, looking around, and a burning rafter collapsed over the doorway. "There went my escape route."

"Stupid, Inigo, you're stupid." I said.

"I know." he said, "But I couldn't go for help without knowing you're ok. I sent the others for the Titans." My gaze drifted to the window, and I noticed it was covered rafters, however, they weren't on fire yet. He followed my gaze.

"You think that we could clear it?" he coughed in some smoke.

"We have to." I said, "Otherwise we'll be unable to breathe." so we crawled over to it, and started to move some of them. By the time we could breathe, we could see partway out the window. There was a crowd growing, and nothing would drive them away.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"We have to." I said, "Otherwise we'll be unable to breathe." so we crawled over to it, and started to move some of them. By the time we could breathe, we could see partway out the window. There was a crowd growing, and nothing would drive them away.

Then came the sound of a door being kicked down.

"Ayanna!" Robins voice called, and I knew I'd breathed in too much smoke to respond at a level he could hear me. "Ayanna!"

"We're here!" Inigo called back. "My sister's breathed in a lot of smoke!"

"You're in here?" Robin asked, trying to kick the rafters out of the way. "Ayanna?"

"I'm in here." I croaked.

"Robin, the rafters are on fire." Ravens voice said, "Stop kicking them, you could send sparks toward Ayanna, and Inigo." Robin cursed on the other side of the door, then started pacing. "Robin. Move." Raven said. "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" The rafters were blasted out of the way, safely away from Inigo and I.

"Ayanna." BB said, exhaling in relief. Robin put an oxygen mask on my face, and suddenly I could breathe.

"Where's our siblings?" Inigo asked.

"The Titans Tower with Star and Cyborg." Robin said, turning to the window. He walked up to it, and kicked the rafters away from the window, and fresh air blew in. BB became a big bird, grabbed me and flew out. Robin shot a grappeling hook onto a rooftop and lept out. All the While Raven levitated herself and Inigo out. I could see the Titans tower as everything went black...

_Paige POV_

I woke up, to see Ayanna shaking in her sleep. I rushed to wake Inigo.

"What?" he whispered, and I pointed to Ayanna.

"Get the others up." I said, "I'll try to wake her up." He nodded, and went over to her, and started shaking her. "Wake up, Ayanna."

"No." she whispered, having **that** dream. "No." I bit my lip.

"Wake up, Ayanna." I tried again. "Wake up!" I pinched her cheek, which usually wakes her up, but it didn't work this time.

"STOP!" she screamed, tears running down her cheeks, "WHAT DID THEY EVER DO TO YOU?" I could hear the Titans running down to find out whats wrong.

"Ayanna, wake up!" I said, "It's just a nightmare, wake up!"

"What's going on?" Robin asked.

"She having that nightmare." I said, "The one about our parents death." Robin froze, then turned to me.

"She's had this dream before?" he asked, and I nodded.

"Remember how we told you Slade killed our parents?" I asked, and he nodded. "Well, he made her watch it. The whole thing."

"What?" he asked, petrified.

"He brought the rest of us in when he decided to get around to killing them." I said, remembering. "We can usually wake her up, but right now, we can't.

"STOP!"Ayanna cried, "WHAT DID THEY EVER DO TO YOU? LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

"Raven, you need to go inside her nightmare and wake her up." Robin said.

_Raven POV_

You want me to wake her up?" I asked, surprised. "She deserves her sleep."

"It obvious she's having a nightmare." Robin pointed out.

"Yea, but going into her nightmare is an invasion of privacy." I protested.

"You've done it before." BB argued. "You didn't care then."

"I don't know her."I said, "The nightmare would reveal alot about her to me. Would you want someone you don't know entering your dream to wake you up?"

"Well, no." Starfire admitted. "But we are her friends. She knows us."

"Not the way we know each other." Robin said, understanding my point.

"We can't let her sleep." BB said, "We have to wake her up."

"Fine." I said, knowing that BB was right, so I entered her nightmare.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**Note: We are moving back to the beginning of the nightmare, shortly before Paige woke up.**_

_Ayanna POV_

_- The Nightmare -_

I awoke in a cage, without my siblings. I could smell blood, and I shivered in fear, although it was cold.

"You're awake, then?" a cold voice asked, and I looked up, to see a man. I didn't know his name, but I knew my adpoted father hated him.

"Dad has a picture of you on the wall." I said, and he smiled.

"Maybe I could let him go, then." he replied, but I wasn't done.

"He throws darts at it, and mutters curses at it." I said, unknowing, and the man froze.

"You fool! Do you realize what you've done?" he asked, quietly. "I cannot allow this kind of behavior." He then dragged me out of the cell, and tied me up. "Go get the adults." he adressed a servant.

When they came out, they came out in chains.

"Mom!" I cried, "Dad!" They gave me a sad smile.

"We knew it would come to this, Ayanna." mom replied. "Watch your siblings for us."

"Keep them alive, Ayanna." Dad continued, "We love you, learn to trust no one."

"Mom, dad?" I asked, confused.

"Take care of them." mom repeated, tears coming out of her eyes. "Please."

_**A/N: Ok, we're going to skip the whole Slade torturing them, and go ahead to when Raven arrives.**_

_Raven POV_

"NO!" a little girl cried, I looked around to see two parents, and Slade. "Please, leave them alone!" I looked at the parents, and realized that given thier condition, they must have been tortured for roughly an hour and a half.

"They won't last much longer." Slade said, "Bring in the other children, they must learn to respect me."

"NO!" the girl screamed, "You leave Inigo, Paige, Darren, Cassie, Tyson, and Sammy out of this! They have nothing to do with this." She looked at her parents, and started sobbing again, and I realized this was Ayanna, as a child, but who was Sammy?

"They must learn to respect me." Slade growled at her, kicking her in the leg, Ayanna whimpered, and I heard the sound of bone breaking. So that's how she got her slight limp. "Bring them."

"No." Ayanna said, "It'll kill them."

"If it kills them, then so be it." Slade said. "Bring them." So Slade's servants dragged in the children, one by one, all tied up like Ayanna was. Suddenly I remembered why I'd entered Ayanna's nightmare.

"Ayanna." I said, tapping her shoulder. "Ayanna, this isn't real. It's a nightmare, wake up." She turned her small tear-stained face.

Then the dreamscape started to fade into white...


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Robin POV_

Once Raven stopped shaking and Ayanna started waking up, the sun was finally rising. I welcomed it with a grateful smile.

"Raven." Ayanna said, sounding slightly fearful, "I had a dream, and in it you woke me up."

"I did." Raven replied, "I have to know, who's Sammy?" All of the temporary residents flinched, and tears started forming in their eyes.

"She was our younger sister." Ayanna replied. "She didn't survive..."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"It's to hard to talk about." she said, obviously trying not to have to talk about it.

"We should know, Ayanna." BB said, "So we can prevent it from happening again."

"Slade forced her to watch our parents death." Ayanna said, looking at me, and I saw that she hadn't fully recovered from her nightmare. "She was only half a year old..." She looked at the floor again. Now I knew why when she had attacked Slade, it had been with anger, as well as worry for me, at least, according to Raven, that is.

Most of my past wasn't known by the Titans, much like we didn't know much about Ayanna and her siblings past.

"Friend Robin?" Starfire broke my train of thought, "What is wrong?"

"Nothing Star." I told her. "I'm just worried. We need to give these kids proper training, and then there's Ayanna's nightmares."

"We will get through, friend Robin." Star comforted me. "We always do."

_Ayanna POV_

After walking outside, I wondered why they had been so insistant on learning about Sammy. It was a touchy subject for all of us, even now, nine years later, we could barely talk about her. I took a deep breath of ocean air, and knew that we couldn't risk moving our stuff into town again, in case of another bomb. We were safest at the Tower.

"I'm sorry, Ayanna." Raven said, "I hadn't realized it was so hard to talk about."

"No." I said, "You had a right to know." I looked at the sunrise, and sighed.

"I'm sure Robin will ask if you would like to join the Titans, or at least train with us." she said, "He's that kind of person." She headed back into the Tower, "Let us know if you need anything."

"I will." I said, closing my eyes, and relaxing.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Robin POV_

"Raven?" I asked, "Have you seen Ayanna? I have something to ask her, involving her and her siblings."

"She's outside." Raven replied. "She has some horrible memories, Robin."

"And I don't?" I demanded, before taking a breath to calm myself. "Sorry, but Raven, you've been in my head. You've seen my memories. You know how bad it is."

"Yes, but this morning in **her** dream I saw tear stained cheeks on a five year old." Raven replied, "Slade did that to her, made her an orphan, destroying her second pair of parents."

"Second?" I asked, wishing I had never started this, that I had just let Raven's comment go, but it was to late.

"Yes, why do you think her name was Ayanna _Fairie_?" Raven asked, and I froze.

"Her last name was _Fairie_?" I asked, thinking of the sweet little girl who I had once played with in the circus, and her parents had been in the circus. Her mother had called her Ayanna, when her parents disappeared into Sunburn City, we had had to leave her in an orphanage. We couldn't let her stay in the circus.

"Yes, Robin." Inigo replied, cold. "Why would you care?"

"No reason." I said, quickly. Perhaps _too_ quickly, because Inigo's eyes narrowed. However, he turned around and began to walk out of the room.

"I'll get Ayanna." he said, daring me to say otherwise. He then walked out of the room.

_Inigo POV_

I don't know why he sounded so shocked when he learned that her last name was Fairie, but I was going to find out. However, first things first...

"Ayanna." I said, then noticed she was asleep. I rolled my eyes, classic behavior for her. "Ayanna, wake up." I shook her awake.

"Ug." she said, "What time is it?"

"I haven't looked at the clock yet, Ayanna." I said, then lowered my voice. "Robin knows your real last name, when he double checked, he sounded really shocked." I then resumed in my normal voice, "Robin want to ask you something about us. You and us Breedloves."

"He did?" she asked, "That doesn't sound like the Robin I read about. He was dark, cold, mysterious. Never showing his emotions. Tell him I'll be there in a minute." I nodded to tell her I understood, I had also read about Robin, the mysterious leader of the Titans who never showed his emotions.

I turned back to the Tower and headed inside, to the commans room.

"Robin, she'll be in in a minute." I said, telling him what I had been told to tell him, and true to her word, Ayanna was in befor the minute was up.

"What is it, Robin?" she asked.

"We would like to train you and your siblings." he said, "In our training room."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Ayanna POV_

"What is it, Robin?" I asked.

"We would like to train you and your siblings." he said, "In our training room." I felt shocked.

"You're saying that they aren't good enough now?" I demanded, and Robin recoiled.

"No, I was thinking that they have some room for improvement." he said, "They are good, but everyone can always get better. Even you." He was probably referring to how I saved him from losing to Slade.

"Fine." I said, bitterly, "We'll use your equipment to train. The whole learning-on-the-road thing was working pretty well." I spun around, and had a thought _Maybe if I train enough, I could pretend to be Robin._ That put a smirk on my face as I left the room. I headed up to the room that had been given to me and my siblings.

"Well?" Paige asked, noticed my I'm mad, but I'm not face.

"We're going to be training in the training room so we don't get rusty." I replied, then noticed thier face's, "We're also going to get better than the Titans."

"How?" BB replied, "We understand what each and every one of us can do. How can you beat that?"

"Practice, BB." I said, "Practice. We undersand each other very well. We've been on our own for nine years." I considered telling him I could temporarily remove superpowers, but decided against it.

Instead I walked over to the window, opened it, and sat on the ledge.

"Get down." BB said, and I ignored him. "Ayanna, this is the eleventh floor, what if you fall?" I continued to sit there, and looked outside. I knew I wouldn't fall.

"Tyson, come here." I said, turning just enough to let Inigo know that he was in charge. Tyson walked over, and climbed onto my back.

Then I jumped out the window, and started flying.

**A/N As I said, Ayanna was adopted. However, she is the only one of her siblings that has any type of superpowers.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_BB POV_

After Ayanna jumped out the window, I raced to the commans room.

"Guys, Ayanna just jumped out of the window in her room!" I yelled, and everyone jumped into action, and we raced outside to where she would have fallen, but she wasn't there.

"Star, see if you can find her from the air." Robin ordered, and Star flew up, and started looking around. After several minutes, she flew down.

"Friend Robin, I could not find her." she said, sadly.

"We have to keep looking!" Robin said, "We can't let her disappear without us knowing where!"

"BB, what all happened before she jumped out the window?" Raven asked.

"Well, I was walking outside the room, and heard her tell her siblings that they were gonna end up getting better than us." I paused to see the looks on thier faces, they looked displeased. "I think she told them that so they didn't blow up like she did, though. So I walked in, and asked her how they were gonna get better, and she said 'Practice', and walked over to the window. She opened the window, and sat on the edge. She then slightly turned and looked at Inigo, then told Tyson to go over there. He climbed onto her back, and she jumped out the window."

"Let's ask her siblings where she would go." Robin said, "They might know where we can find her."

"Right." Star said, flying up to the window, and then flying back down. "I am sorry, friend Robin. I nearly forgot about you."

"No matter." Robin said, "We'll meet you in thier room."

"Ok." Star said, flying back up there while we headed up the stairs. Once we entered the room, the only one left was Paige.

"Paige, do you know where your sister would go?" Robin asked.

"Not really, she just usually flys around randomly." Paige says, "At supersonic speed." We turned to leave the room, "Wait, there is one place I can think of. We were in Jump once before. When Slade killed our parents. Maybe she went to where they were killed."

"Wait, if none of you have superpowers, then how can she fly?" I asked, confused.

"She was adopted." Paige said, "She can fly, shoot laser blasts, and temporarily remove superpowers from anyone." Robin instantly ran out of the room, swiftly repeating the powers that Paige had said Ayanna could use.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Inigo POV_

I watched Robin race out of the room I was sharing with my siblings, he was muttering something.

"Flight, laser blasts, temporarily remove superpowers." Robin was repeating Ayanna's superpowers, and heading to his office. I followed him until he entered his office, then headed into the tunnels I'd noticed earlier.

When I came up behind his chair I saw he was searching the world for anyone with those superpowers, and only one living person came up.

_Ayanna Fairie - 14_

Then her parents.

**Father - **_Jackson Fairie_ - deceased

**Mother** - _Mariana Fairie_ - deceased

Then he tilted his head down, and started crying. I sat there, confused, until he stopped, and searched through their circus photos, until he found them and another family. The Flying Graysons, then I say something astonishing.

Ayanna was playing with the Grayson's little boy. Ayanna probably wouldn't remember playing with the Graysons boy, but I would have to find out.

"Mom." Robin let out a strangled sob. "Dad." Suddenly, I felt like I was intruding on something private, so I went back. Once out of the tunnels, I went to the Training room, all my siblings except Tyson and Ayanna were there.

"Guys, Ayanna was once in a circus." I said, "The same one with the Flying Graysons. SHe played with thier little boy."

"Really?" Paige asked, surprised. "I can't imagine Ayanna playing with anyone, let alone the Grayson's son."

"I'm gonna go find Ayanna, Paige." I said, "You're in charge." Then I turned and headed to our room, and searched through my stuff until I found my supersonic glider. The only thing that could keep up with Ayanna in the air.

I fastened it to my arms, and jumped out the window, and opened the glider. It caught the wind instantly, and I soared. Then I hit the little button on my glasses that allows me to see Ayanna's position, it came up instantly. Then I hit the button on my waist that tells the glider to go supersonic speed.

Time o find Ayanna.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_Tyson POV_

We were at the place where mom and dad died, and Ayanna was crying. I had never seen her lok so weak, except when they died.

"Ayanna?" I asked, and she ignored me. Then my phone beeped, alerting that someone was tracking Ayanna. "Ayanna, someone activated your tracker." She looked up, and climbed to her feet.

"Keep an eye on whoever it is." she said as I climbed onto her back. "I don't think the Titans could have figured it out so fast, but there's a chance." After a few minutes I felt the need to speak up again.

"Ayanna, it's moving too fast to be the Titans." I said, it's moving slightly faster than us."

"Then we'll go faster." she said, preparing to speed up.

"I can't hold on if you go any faster!" I protested.

"Hold on tighter." she said, sympathy in her voice, speeding up, and I fell off.

I was falling through the air, falling toward the ground, for the longest time, then, suddenly, I was caught.

"Tyson, you ok?" Inigo asked.

"Yea, I just lost my grip." I said. "Did anyone follow you?"

"Nope." he said, "Just me. We'll head back to the Tower now." I nodded, and he turned around and flew back to the Titans Tower. After it came into sight, we noticed Starfire flying around, looking confused.

Inigo glided down to the ground to see Robin.

"Where did you go?" Robin asked Inigo.

"I went to find my sister." Inigo answered, putting me on the ground. "Tyson lost his grip, so I brought him back." he turned to me, "Tyson, go train." he then turned and flew off in the glider.

"Where was Ayanna?" Robin asked.

"Where-" I hesitated, "Where mom and dad died."

"Can you bring me there?" he asked, and I nodded. He lead me to the R-cycle, and he climbed on, and I in front of him to guide him.

Time for him to see where my parents died.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_Ayanna POV_

After Tyson fell off, I spun around to see him be caught by Inigo. I breathed a sigh of relief. Inigo spun around toward the Tower, and flew off.

I turned around, and kept going in the direction I was heading beforehand.

Once I arrived at my intended destination, I looked around. I had pictures of my heroes, one of my biggest heroes was Robin. Now that I knew him, I realized that he wasn't as much a hero as a boy in a mask.

Of course, I didn't know him as well as his team did, but that isn't the point. I don't know how they can live with him day after day, but they do.

I thought about how both sets of my parents had been murdered, and wondered why Robin had cried while looking at a picture of me playing with Richard Grayson. I looked and saw my list of things that I wished to do, it didn't have a lot of things on it, though.

_Ayanna Fairie - Wish List_

_1) To be Robin_

_2) To avenge my parents murder, both sets_

_3) To survive the above two_

I sighed, now realizing that it wouldn't be as easy as I had hoped. I wished that everything was still as simple as it was when I wrote the list. I slightly smiled, knowing that another couple of weeks and we would leave Jump. It had too many bad memories.

It's how we do things anyways. I sat down, and thought about how complicated things had gotten.

How Robin wasn't like the papers always described him.

How Robin had cried, looking at that picture.

How obvious it was that Star liked Robin, and vice vera.

I thought back to when I had been in the circus. How I had played with Richard Grayson. Until my parents had been murdered.

After that, they threw me out into the city we were in. Sunburn City. After only a month, I got a new family. After about a year, I got siblings. I had been happy, and I still was.

The past nine years had been hard on all of us. I heard Inigo land outside, but that didn't matter. Nothing mattered except keeping them alive.


	15. Chapters 14 and 15

**Chapter 14**

_Paige POV_

We were all worried about Ayanna. She had never been gone this long. We were all relieved when Inigo returned with her behind him, even the Titans.

I scanned the faces around me, looking for anything off, but there was nothing. The only thing worth noting was the excitement on Cyborgs face. I could tell he wanted to know where Inigo had learned to build something like that, but it would have to wait.

"Friend Ayanna!" Star said, "Where have you been?"

"Out." she replied, mysterious, as always. "Thinking." She then flew up to our room, and I realized, that in all the excitement of the day, I was really tired. It was getting late, and we needed to rest.

So we headed up to our room, and each took the places we had the night before. We laid down, and began to sleep.

**A/N Sorry for interrupting the story again, but I thought I should let you know that now it's time for you to learn what happened after Slade had Ayanna's siblings brought into the room.**

_Paige's __Dream__ Nightmare_

I was dragged out of the cell I was in, and tied up. I was dragged out of the area, and gagged. Then I was dragged into a huge room, that reeked of fresh blood.

I looked around, and the first thing I saw was Ayanna, crying. I continued looking around, until I saw my parents, laying in a pool of blood. Tears instantly formed in my eyes. Only the gag in my mouth kept me from crying out.

My body was wracked with sobs I'm couldn't cry. I saw the man turn to the person who'd dragged me into the room.

"Pick them up." he ordered, motioning to my parents. "Now!" He ran, and picked them up, using the wall to support them, and backed off, quickly. I was relieved to see that they were still alive enough to support themselves against the wall.

"Ayanna, Paige, Inigo." mom said, looking at the three of us, and we all looked at each other. fortunatly, we were the only children in there, for now. "I need you three to keep your siblings alive. Promise me. Promise me you'll keep them alive, please! If you promise, just nod."

We all nodded, and she smiled a sad smile. Then turned her head to the man who had ordered the servant to pick up my parents. I looked, and saw my other siblings get dragged into the room, and looked at the floor.

I looked up at my parents and they both gave me a reassuring smile. I relaxed, then there heads were cut off, so suddenly. The man who cut off their heads turned to me and grinned.

"NO!" Ayanna screamed, crying. Then something strange happened. Laser blasts shot all around the room, from her body. My parents murderer used superhuman speed to dodge the laser blasts. We weren't so lucky.

Sammy, who was crying, was struck by a laser blast. However, it didn't hurt her, it cut the ropes that kept her tied up.

Then, one by one, our bonds were cut by her laser blasts, until we were all free. We ran over to our parents bodies' and started crying. Sammy was clinging to mom's clothes, crying, when a knife went through her heart.

We sat there, frozen. Until he (A.K.A Slade) started coming toward us. Ayanna screamed at him, and suddenly he couldn't use his superpowers.

Ayanna grabbed me and Tyson, and we each grabbed one other sibling, and then we both grabbed Inigo. Cassie and Darren ensured that none of us were dropped by Ayanna.

Ayanna flew out the window, which had been broken by her laser blasts, and flew away from Jump, away from Slade.

**Chapter 15**

_Inigo POV_

I awoke in the middle of the night, expecting my watch. When I looked around, I wondered where we were, then I remembered we were in the Titans Tower, and therefore, no watch was needed.

I tried to go back to sleep, but I couldn't. I looked around to see everyone was asleep, except me, of course. Paige looked like she might wake up any moment, but other than that, no one else was anywhere close to waking up.

I climbed to my feet, and headed out of the room. I wandered around aimlessly for a few minutes.

It was only after I arrived in the training room that I realized that the entire time I'd been walkign around, my feet were bringing me to there. So I looked around the room, wondering what to do.

I couldn't decide what to do, I still wasn't sure what to do, so I walked to the window, and manipulated gravity so I could fly out the window. I was going to find Slade, make him pay for killing my parents.

**A/N** Yes, Inigo has powers, his last name _was_ (note that, **WAS**) Faerie. No he's not Ayanna brother, Ayanna's last name is Fairie. However, when Mr. and Mrs. Breedlove adopted him, they changed his last name to keep him safe, and the only one of his siblings who knows about his superpowers is Ayanna. The only living person who knows about the fact he was adopted. Yes, you read right, **Inigo does not know he was adopted!**

_Ayanna POV_

When I woke up the next morning, I counted my siblings. Tyson, check. Cassie, check. Darren, check. Paige, check. Inigo, wait, where was Inigo?

"Does anyone know where Inigo went?" I quietly asked. They shook their heads. "Great." I started wondering where he would go. After all was said and done, I could think of only one place he would go.

To get revenge on Slade. I turned to Paige, worry evident on my face.

"Watch them." I said, quietly motioning to her siblings. "Keep them safe." She nodded, and I wrote a note to Robin explaining where I went, then handed it to Paige. "If I'm not back with Inigo by lunch, give it to Robin." She nodded, worry etching her face. "I'll be back, I promise." Then I ran to the window, and jumped out.

"Friend Ayanna, where are you going?" Starfire asked, I looked up to see her, and decided to fly at Supersonic speed. "Friend Ayanna, what is wrong?"

Time to get my brother.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**A/N **We're going to skip until lunchtime. Ayanna is not back, and Paige must give the note to Robin. Yes, you will get to read it.

_Robin POV_

"Robin." Paige said, her voice flat.

"What?" I asked, wondering what she wanted.

"Here." she handed me a folded up piece of paper, "Ayanna said to give it to you if she wasn't back by lunch." She turned around, and ran off.

I unfolded the paper, and began reading.

_Robin,_

_Firstly, don't show anyone else this letter, it was meant for your eyes only. I know you're a hero of honor, so I trust you wish this information._

I paused, and looked around, noticing how many people were around, I refolded the paper, and headed to my office. Once inside, I shut the door, turned on a light, sat down, unfolded the paper and began reading.

_Robin,_

_Firstly, don't show anyone else this letter, it was meant for your eyes only. I know you're a hero of honor, so I trust you wish this information._

_I apoligize for leaving this morning, if I'm back I'll explain everything. However, I'm not, which is why you're reading this._

_I have more of a reason to hate Slade than my siblings, I was forced to watch as Slade tortured my parents for an hour and a half. My parents made me promise to protect my adopted siblings, to keep them alive._

_I could not do anything when Slade ordered them brought in to watch him kill my parents. I didn't know that I had superpowers until after he killed my parents, he would probably have killed us had I not accidently used my powers._

_After he killed my parents, I went beserk, and, according to my siblings, laser blasst shot from my body, breaking the ropes tied around us. Slade dodged with superhuman speed, and once we were freed from our bonds, we ran to our parents, and started crying._

_You asked about Sammy, who she was. Sammy was the youngest of us, she was killed by Slade, by a knife through the heart. She was only half a year old._

_When Slade used his superhuman speed, I activated my ability to temporarily remove his superpowers. I grabbed my siblings, two of them. Between the two of them, they got the other three, who ensured none of them fell._

_You're probably wondering why I'm telling you this. I'm telling you this because this morning I woke up to find Inigo missing. I can only think of one place he would have gone. You came to the came conclusion I did, didn't you?_

_He went after Slade. I have to save him, as I promised Mr. and Mrs. Breedlove. Robin, if I die, and Inigo returns alive, it will be worth it. However, if I die, you need to know._

_Inigo was adopted. His last name was Faerie, had he not been adopted, we would have simply been cousins._

_So that's that._

_Sincerely,_

_Ayanna_

I looked up, alarmed now. I refolded the paper, and ate it. There was no other way to ensure no one else saw it.

Once I finished it, I ran outside of the office, and was about to call to the Titans together, when the alarm went off.

Worst timing ever.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**A/N Alright, moving back a little bit.**

_Inigo POV_

Yea, I realize that going after Slade was stupid. There wasn't anything else for me to do.

Even with my powers, I still ended up imprisoned in one of Slade's cells. The worst part about it was, it was made of something that kept me from using my superpowers.

I was chained to the wall, and had little to no hope of rescue, I had told no one of my plans. Ayanna knew me better than anyone, but even she might not know where I went. I looked out the small window, wishing I had been smarter.

Suddenly I noticed a figure flying in the sky, looking down on the battle field. I searched through my memory, trying to remember our distress call.

"EEEEEE!" I called, mimicking a, um.. I think it was a sloth. "EEEE!" Her gaze spun around to see the the window.

_Ayanna POV_

"EEEEEE!" Inigo called, mimicking a sloth. "EEEE!" My gaze spun around to see a small window. I smirked, this should be easy.

I powered up a laser blast, and shot it at slightly below the window, but when it weakened, and then disapeared, I got confused. I growled, and powered up another, more powerful blast.

It lasted slightly longer than the first. I bit my lip, then decided to try something else. I flew as fast as I could straight toward the window.

I felt my powers weakening as I got within ten feet of the window. I pushed the feeling away, and kept on my course. As I got closer, my powers weakened. But I managed to crash through the window.

"Inigo." I said, weakly climbing to my feet. "Out the window."

"Not without you." he said. "I promised." I lifted him out the window, but when he reached back down, a blinding pain entered my head.

"Go." I said, falling to my knees. "You can't help me right now. Get help." Then everything descended into darkness.

**A/N Yes, that's the rescue. Now, think about it, Robin and the Titans have to deal with a villian, and Ayanna was captured by Slade. What do you think's gonna happen?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_Robin POV_

When the alarm went off, I thought I was gonna kill something, but I didn't. I haven't. We'd just finished dealing with Control Freak, and I hadn't lost it. I'd left Paige and our other guests there in case Ayanna and Inigo returned while we were out defeating crime.

"Back to the Tower." I told my team, hoping Ayanna had returned with Inigo. I climbed onto te R-cycle while everyone else climbed into the T-car. We raced the streets back to the Tower, and I had a feeling that everyone else was as anxious to return as I was.

"Robin." Paige's voice came over the radio. "Inigo's back, but not Ayanna."

"What?" I asked, "Why would he leave her behind?"

"I left her behind because I couldn't get her out." Inigo said, his voice breaking. "The cell prohibited use of superpowers. I couldn't get her out. She told me to leave her behind, to coemfor help."

"Then we need to get her out." BB said, voicing my opinion. "Inigo, can you lead us to Slade's hideout?"

"Inigo?" I asked. "Inigo?"

"He's alive." Paige said, "He won't be leading anyone anywhere for a while." I cursed under my breath.

"I'm five minutes away." I said, "Cyborg, how close are you?"

"Five, if I weren't dropping off Control Freak." he replied, "That probably makes it fifteen."

"I'll set him up in the medical ward." I said, "Once I get there."

"Ok." Paige said, "Wait, I have an idea." Her voice was absent for about a minute. "Inigo has a tracker, that allows him to track Ayanna."

"So we can find her!" Star said, "Right?"

"It's password-protected." Paige said, "None of know the password. Tyson might be able to figure it out, he's the one who built it. Along with Inigo's glider."

"So Tyson should know the password." Raven said, "Why, then, did you say none of you know the password?"

"Because Tyson told Inigo to put a password on there that he didn't know, for privacy purposes." Paige replied, "So, therefore, none of us know the password."

"I could try to hack it." The words left my mouth before I had time to condsider what I was saying. "We were supposed to keep her and her siblings safe, she's our responsibility." I noticed a blur of red and yellow in the side mirrior. "One second." I told them, then turned off my radio.

"Kid Flash?" I asked, the blur, "That you?"

"How'd you know?" Kid Flash (For all purposes, I will be referring to him as "KF" from now on) said, "Seriously, Rob. Tell me."

"How many superfast superheroes wear red and yellow, and run a ground level?" I countered. "We have a bit of a problem."

"I noticed from the look on your face." KF said, "What's wrong this time?"

"Do you remember telling you about Ayanna Fairie?" I aske, and he nodded. "She got adopted by a family called the Breedloves."

"You mean the dead people you found?" he asked, "With the dead baby clinging to them?"

"Yes." I replied, "I found her, along with five adopted siblings. The apartment they were staying in exploded, so they're staying at the Titans Tower. The second oldest of them, Inigo, snuck off last night to get revenge on Slade."

"Let me guess, didn't happen?" he asked. "And why would you let anyone who's not really a Titan stay in the Tower, even if their apartment blew up?"

"It didn't." I confirmed, "He ended getting caught, and Ayanna left this morning to rescue him. She got caught, and Inigo escaped. The night we met them, we were going after Slade. They assisted, Ayanna helped me go up against Slade, and sent Inigo to help Raven. the others worked in pairs."

"I understand." he said, "Now let's go to the Tower, there's someone waiting for you."

"Who?" I asked, groaning. Then I turned my radio back on. "What'd I miss?"

"Speedy's at the Tower." Cyborg said, "He was just on the radio."

"Sweet!" I cheered, "I'll be there in thirty seconds!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_Speedy POV_

"Speedy's at the Tower." Cyborg said, "He was just on the radio."

"Sweet!" Robin cheered, "I'll be there in thirty seconds!" I grinned, I couldn't wait to see him again.

"So, what are you all doing at the Tower?" I asked the children.

"We arrived in Jump a few days ago." one of the girls replied. "Ayanna woke us up, whispering that something was wrong. We went out into the city. A robotical man, we later found he was Slade, burst out of a building. When the Titans arrived, they charged him, but he brought out robots for them to fight. The rest of the Titans, excluding Robin, or course, were fighting the robots.

"Ayanna told us to help them, and sent Inigo to help Raven." She continued, "After the robots were defeated, Ayanna made sure we were alright. Then she asked the Titans were ok, which they were. Robin then extended an invitation to stay in the Tower. We said we would go in the morning.

"We went to our hotel room, to find someone had broke into the room. Nothing had been taken. Ayanna yelled at us to get out, so we jumped out the window. A bomb went off. Inigo, Inigo insisted on going back in, he told us to get help. We went to the Titans. they got her out, and we're staying here, with permission to use the Training room.

"Now for the introductions. I'm Paige." Paige (the one who'd spoken this entire time) said, "That's Darren." Darren waved, "She's Cassie." Cassie held her hand out, and I shook it. "He's Tyson." Tyson waved, not looking up from whatever device he was working with.

"And this is Inigo." Robin said, picking up the unconscious one. "Tyson, you got it yet?"

"No, sorry Robin." Tyson replied, "Inigo knows me too well, nothing I can guess is the password."

"Then we could have Robin try." KF said, "he did hack into the Justice League weapons vault in, like, two seconds, and that was when he was eight." We all looked at Robin, who looked down, uncomfortable.

"Will you try?" I asked Robin. "You're the one who stresses in keeping people who visit the Tower safe. You're the one who invited them here."

"Fine." Robin said, but only if-" he was cut off by the alarm. "What now?"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_Ayanna POV_

"You were staying in the Titans Tower, were you not?" Slade asked, "Did you not help Robin drive me into a retreat?" I kept my mouth shut, learning from my first meeting with him. "Ah, so you know it's better to keep silent, I wonder how you know." I glared at him. "Unfortunately, I can't remember where I met you before. I would remember someone such as you. Anyhow, I think I'll have a conversation with the birdboy." He walked over to a device, and pressed a button. He slipped into the shadows, and I saw Robins face on the screen.

"Ayanna?" he asked, concern in his voice. I noticed Slade smirk. "Ayanna, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong, would be me." Slade said, showing himself to Robin. Robin instantly started glaring at him.

"What do you want?" Robin snarled. "Let her go, she has nothing to do with this." Which rminded me of what I'd told Slade all those years before. _They have nothing to do with this!_

"It doesn't matter to him." The words left my mouth before I could stop them. "He doesn't care. He'll do whatever it takes to hurt his enemies."

"I've heard that voice before..." Slade murmured, and I glared at him. "Anyways, Robin. I have a deal to make. You care for her, is that correct?" Robin ignored Slade's question, simply stiffening in response. "You do, I wonder how... Anyways, back to the deal. I'll give you a month and a half to say your goodbyes before you become my apprentice."

"What do we get in return?" Robin asked.

"Why, you get the girl back." Slade responded. "At the end of the month and a half, I will come to get you."

"Will you return her then?" Robin asked.

"No, I will return her when you agree to the deal." he said, "You back out, I will take her back." Robin hesitated. "Do we have a deal?"

"Don't do it Robin." I said, "You have a team to lead!" Robin looked at the group in the Tower, then looked back at Slade.

"We have a deal." Robin said.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

_Inigo POV_

"We have a deal." Robin said, and I looked around, woozy.

"What's going on?" I croaked, and Paige jumped to her feet, and gave me the tracker I use to track Ayanna.

"Slade has Ayanna, and he forced Robin into a deal." Paige said, quickly. "Slade is going to return Ayanna, but Robin has a month and a half to say his goodbyes."

"Why?" I asked.

"In order to get Slade to return Ayanna, he had to agree to become Slade's apprentice." Paige said, after a hesitation.

"That's stupid." I hissed. "I could just put the password in the tracker, and use it to lead us to her, and we can have a rescue mission!" I realized that, as I usually did when I was angry, I was using one of my powers. Nothing was happening, really, but a blinding light was filling the room.

"Out!" Robin ordered Paige. "This could be dangerous!" One thought crossed my mind. _Ayanna told him I have powers._ Paige looked at me, then backed out. "Inigo, do you know what's going on?"

"Whenever I get angry, I accidently use a power, but I don't know what this is."I said, panicking.

"Then calm down." Robin told me.

"I can't!" I argue, "I could have used the tracker to find her, and we could have broken her out of Slade's mansion. You wouldn't have needed the stupid deal!"

"Think about it this way, you get Ayanna back, without anyone getting hurt." Robin said, switching tactics.

"I know, but I hate Slade." I said, "I hate it even more that you're willing to become his apprentice to get her out of there. Who is she to you?"

"A link to my past." Robin said, "A much happier past. She knew me. We played together."

"You mean -" I looked around, making sure no one was listening, then lowered my voice. "You were Dick Grayson?" he nodded. "Wow. Does that-"

"Yes, Batman is Bruce Wayne." Robin said.

"This is astounding." I said. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you, me and Ayanna have something in common." he said. _What could that me?_ A part of me wondered, we didn't all know each other as kids. He and Ayanna were adopted.

"Wait." I said, "You're saying I was adopted?" He nodded.

"Your last name was Farie." He said. All of a sudden I remembered. Everything.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

_Kat POV_

Prince was remembering. I could feel it in my bones. In my veins. He was a part of me, and if he was remembering, he would surely return to us.

"Kat?" mother said, interrupting my thoughts. "What's happening to Prince?"

"Prince." I murmured. "Prince, is remembering."

"It's too early!" she started panicking. "He still needs to stop Slade, and with his memory, he cannot."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because, it is the way of life." she said, "He has been beaten before. If he remembers, his hatred for him will smoulder, and fear will grow."

"Why can't I fight him!" I protested.

"Because only men can fight." she said, "It is the way of the world."

"Not in the world you sent him too!" I said, anger growing, "Ayanna Fairie fights!Cassis and Paige Breedlove fight! Starfire, and Raven fight! Why can't I?"

"Because women do not fight in this world." she said, "We cannot send girls who cannot fight into other worlds, unsuspecting! Females cannot fight. We must keep them here, safe."

"You just accept everything that you're told." I scorned. "I know I can fight, Prince is my male counterpart, or have you forgotten?"

"Stop!" she said, glancing around, "Do you wish to be Taken for blasphemy? This is a crucial time, with Prince starting to remember. Do not get yourself Taken."

"I won't." I said, thinking about how she used to whisper tales about women fighters, then her male counterpart got Taken. She was never the same after that. "I won't get Taken. I'm going to go help Prince."

"You can't!" she said. "You would have to use the Teleporter. They would never allow you to use it."

"Faerie Transformation." I said, "I can do everything my male counterpart can." I looked at her, then raised three fingers at her, the signal for goodbye.

"This is the Faerie Police!" someone banged on the door, "Open up!" I looked at mother, smiled a sad smile, then used Faerie Transformation.

it was time to see Prince, or, as he goes by these days, Inigo.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

_Ayanna POV_

"Ayanna, it's time to return you to your friends." Slade said.

"What's with the mercy?" I asked, anger in my voice, because Slade was known for anything except mercy.

"Why not?" he said, "I placed a tracker on you. If he backs out, I can easily find you, and then punish you for his mistakes." He lead me to the door. "Go, Ayanna. Run to your little bird."

I looked around, and . Making sure it was all real, once I was sure it was, I took off running. I was angry with myself, a part of me shaked in fear towards Slade. A big part. I headed off to my special place, I had machinery there, I could remove the bug. The tracker.

I walked into it, and was instantly comforted. I'd placed anti-tracking devices, so no matter how strong the tracker, I'd be safe.I could lock it down, they wouldn't know where I was, they'd have to guess based on my last position.

I lay down, and set the machinery to scan me. To take off the tracker Slade was using. _Ding!_ I climbed up, and looked at the results. I had trouble beliving what I saw.

There was only one tracker found, and it was the one Inigo used to know where I was. I went to the machine, and told it to remove the tracker, then destroy it. I laid down on the table, and was injected with a shot, then everything faded to black.

_Kat POV_

I found the place where I could enter the human world. Something that was used by Inigo was being destroyed. I focused on the location, and imagined entering.

The area I was entering was glowing, probably thanks to Faerie Transformation, and I couldn't make out much. After the glow diminished I saw a machine destroying a tracker, one designed by Inigo. I looked aorund, and wondered where I was.

"Who are you?" A girl asked, sounding confused.

"I'm Kat." I said, "You're..." wracked my mind, trying to remember her name.

"Ayanna." she said, and I mentally smacked myself. "How'd you get here?"

"Somethings happening to Prince." I muttered, not paying attention to her question.

"Prince?" she asked, getting fustrated. "Will you please explain?"

"Prince Faerie, you know him as Inigo." I said, looking in his direction. "I'm his female counterpart, Kat Faerie."

"Wait, I still don't understand." she argued, "Somethings happening to Inigo? Female counterpart?"

"We're Faeries, he's the prince." I summerized, "We need to help him, he's remembering. Everything. His duty to beat Slade, him losing to Slade. All of it."

"We need to help him." Ayanna said, finally understanding.

"Yes, let's go!" I said, reversing gravity.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

_Paige POV_

Ayanna showed up with a girl, muttering something about Inigo.

"Where is he?" Ayanna asked, turning to me.

"He's in the medical ward, Robin sent me out when he started glowing, what's going on?" I asked. "Tell me!" Ayanna looked toward the medical ward, then back at me, and sighed.

"Basically, he was adopted, his last name was Faerie." she said, "Kat can explain the rest." Then she turned and hurried to the medical ward, leaving Kat behind.

"Go get your siblings, they need to hear this." she told me, with a small frown on her face. I raced off to get them.

"Guys,AyannacamebackwithastrangernamedKat,andshehassomethingtotellus!" I said in one breath.

"Wow, Paige, take a deep breath." Tyson said, "Please talk slower." I took a breath, then repeated my sentence.

"Ayanna came back with a stranger named Kat." I looked at them, and they nodded, "She has something to tell us about Inigo." They jumped to thier feet, and followed me as I headed back to Kat, who was still there.

"All of you are here." she said, and it wasn't a question.

"First things first, Inigo was dopted into your family.

"Secondly, his last name was Faerie.

"Third, He actually **is** a faerie.

"Fourth, all faeries have a counterpart of the oppisite gender, that counterpart can do all the origional can do. I am Inigo's counterpart.

"Fifth, Inigo's real name is Prince Faerie, he is our prince." Our mouths had dropped long before we'f found out Inigo was a prince, but if it was possible, our heads would have fallen off. "Also, as Prince's counterpart, I know everything he does."

She looked around at us. "That's about it, for now." she turned, and headed toward the medical ward, briskly walking with a very familiar step. She walks the same way Inigo does, I realized, and wondered what else she knew.

"Do you think everything she said was true?" I asked my siblings, staring after Kat.

"Maybe, I really doubt it." Tyson said, "Wouldn't we know if Inigo was adopted? I think this is a ruse."

"It would explain a lot." Cassie said, "Like how the medical ward is glowing, and why when he gets very angry, strange things happen. I think it's real."

"It would also explain how he's a fourth of a year older than me." I said, "There's to many coincidences for it not to be real."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

_Robin POV_

"Ayanna!" I said, "Do you know what's going on?"

"Well, if what Kat said it true, then he's remembering." Ayanna replied.

"Bomb. Bomb." Inigo started saying, and we both looked at him, worried. "Bomb. Bomb. Bomb. Bomb. Bomb. Bomb. Bomb. Bomb. Bomb. Bomb. Bomb. Bomb." Ayanna looked up.

"Robin, could there be a bomb in the tower?" she asked, and I thought.

"Yes, just below the commons room." I said, "With the potential to blow the tower to shreds." Then it clicked in my mind. "Get Inigo out, I'll try to get the Team and your family out." She nodded, picked up Inigo, and took off.

I raced into the commons room. "Everyone out, now!" They gave me a strange look, and I noticed Ayanna's siblings talking about themselves. "BB, remember the bomb under this room?" BB nodded, as did the rest of my team. "Get out, fast." They nodded, and rushed off, and I ran to Ayanna's siblings.

"You need to get out." I said, and they finaly noticed me.

"Why?" Paige said, "We causing too much trouble?"

"No, there's a bomb under this room, we have to get out fast." I said, wishing they would listen. They jumped to thier feet, nodding to show they understood. I raced to the window, looking at them, and saw them heading down the stairs. "No, the window!" I yelled at them as the bomb went off.

**A/N Sorry for the cliffie. It wouldn't feel right if I continued from there, but I will tell you one thing. There are some deaths.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**A/N ok, so we skipped forward about a week, yes, the Tower is completely repaired, thanks to help from the Justice League. Back to the story.**

_Ayanna POV_

"Robin, can I don your costume, and be Robin?" I badgered him, for the hundredth time.

"No." he said, as he always did.

"Robin, I can do it!" I said, "You know I can!"

"What I don't know is if you can handle it!" he replied. "I don't know if you can handle the responsibility."

"I can try!" I said, "I know I can. It won't be for very long!"

"So?" he asked, "I've heard of people who wanted nothing but to be in charge, and when they did end up in charge, found they couldn't handle it!"

"Please, Robin." I said, "I can handle it. I've handled my family for my since I was 5 on the road, I can handle this."

"No." he said, "It's not that I don't believe you, or don't trust you, I'm worried about what would happen if you made a stupid decision. Besides, where did that get your family? They died!"

"I have to try." I said, stung by his comment, "I know that I'm not as strong, or agile as you. You can train me, I can pretend to be you for a few days. And they lived ten years, only dieing after they entered Jump, YOUR city."

"I'll train you, but you're not going to pretend to be me." he said, sticking to his decision. "You don't know how I woud feel if you got hurt pretending to be me."

"So you don't trust me?" I asked, "I suppose that's why you won't allow be to pretend to be you? If I want to be Robin, I guess I'll go to Batman, since he trained you."

"You will not go to Batman." he said, anger creeping into his voice.

"I will." I said, turning to leave. "He trained you, he can train me too. I'm not some fragile girl who can't defend herself."

"Prove it." Robin said, facing me. "Prove you can defend yourself." I turned to him, and looked him in the eye.

"Lets go to the training room." I said, turning to walk there, "I'll prove it to you. If I can, will you train me to be you?"

"Fine. So long as you don't go to Batman." he said. "And no superpowers."

"Deal." I said, grinning. "You know I'll give this fight all I've got, right?" I could all to well imagine Robin mentally smacking himself for what he agreed to.

He walked to the training room, and I followed.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

_Robin POV_

"Deal." she said, grinning. "You know I'll give this fight all I've got, right?" I was mentally smacking himself for what I'd agreed to.

She could probably switch fighting styles on the drop of a dime, and who knew what she was capable of doing? I only knew one fighting style, and she knew it.

I walked to the training room, and she followed. Although I knew she had superpowers, I trusted her not to use them.

I shook my head, clearing my head before the fight. If you let your opponent pyshe you out before the fight begins, you'll probably lose.

"First on unconscious loses?" she asked, "Or first on whose back wits the ground loses?"

"First unconscious." I said, "Unless any bones get broken. Then we'd have to stop. If that happens, we'll call it a tie, deal?"

"Alright." she said, probably already ready to fight, and looking forward to it.

I entered the Male Locker room, and she went into the female, it wasn't too long before we entered the training room.

We stood facing each other, preparing for the other to make the first move. Finally she jumped at me, and I rolled under her. Dodging for now. I'd try to wear her out.

She twisted and kicked at me, and I moved to the right just enough to get out of her line of attack. Then I punched her.

Then, I went into my fighting mode, where I tune out everything but the fight.

_Ayanna POV - Ten minutes later_

I was dodging everything he was throwing, but he wasn't giving me any time to counter-attack. No matter, I was studying the surrounding area to see if I could use anything to my advantage.

I looked up to see the trapeze, and remembered my friend from the circus, Dick. I could only faintly remember him. I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing, but only thinking about the news story that I'd found, saying his parents had been mudered.

I wondered where he was now, everyone knew he'd been adopted by Bruce Wayne, and named named heir. However, recently, he hasn't been seen. In fact, he hasn't been seen since shortly before Robin joined the Titans.

I thought, Robin had been from Gotham, and after he left, Batman fought crime alone until a new Robin showed up.

It appeared that Dick hadn't been in Gotham for about the same about of time as Robin. It couldn't be a coincidence, could it? Dick couldn't be Robin.

I tuned back to the fight, vowing to think about it later, and found that my body knew what to do even without my mind having to think about it.

I flipped over an attack, and used that second to punch Robin, and he stumbled. I landed behind him, and noticed he wasn't balanced very well. I grinned, knowing that, unless he fixes it, it could be used to my advantage.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

_Inigo POV_

I walked into the training room, to see Robin and Ayanna fighting. I looked back and forth, it seemed that Robin was doing all the attacking, while Ayanna was defending, and, I knew, tuning out of the fight to think.

When she finally tuned back to the fight, her first move was to flip over an attack, and punch Robin, which made him stumble. She landed behind him, and I noticed, at the same second as Ayanna, he wasn't balanced very well. Ayanna grinned, knowing that, unless he fixes it, it could be used to her advantage.

I had no idea why they were training, well, fighting, I guess. I knew that she really wanted to be Robin, but I already knew that the real Robin would never let her.

I sat down, intending to enjoy the fight, but Ayanna was ready to finish it, it seemed. She once again flipped over Robin, but he grabbed her, ready this time. He moved to toss her into the ground, but she reached under her, made sure his grip didn't fail.

Then, she flipped over, slamming him to the ground, and knocking him out.

"Wow." I said, "Ayanna, that was sweet." she turned, and, noticing me, looked back at Robin.

"Think he'll be ok?" she asked, unsure.

"I know he'll be." I said, "I'll get Raven." I turned to leave.

"Inigo, you don't have a crush on her, do you?" she asked, and I bit back a curse. Hurrying out of the room as fast as I could.

"Raven." I said, finally slowing down.

"What?" she asked, looking at BB, who was sleeping. "He looks so cute."

"Ayanna and Robin were training, and now Robin's unconscious." I said. She raised her eyebrows.

"Did she use her superpowers?" she asked, looking at me. I looked down, uncomfortable. "Prince Faerie, did she use her superpowers?"

"No." I said, unable to stay quiet any longer. "She didn't." Roven climbed up, and followed me to the training room. When she saw Robin unconscious, she salked over to him, and healed him.

I looked for Ayanna, but se'd already left the room.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

_Ayanna POV_

After I left the training room, I went to my room to ponder. It could be that Dick Grayson and Robin were one and the same, but still, I had doubts. So I made a list, a list of reasons why DIch Grayson could be Robin.

Dick Grayson and Robin left Gotham about the same time. - _Doesn't mean anything._

Robin uses Areobatics as his fighting style, and he is very athletic, Dick is also athletic. _- So?_

Robin has a picture of me a little girl, playing with Dick.

I looked at the three things on the list and wondered, if Dick was Robin, then would Batman be Bruce Wayne?

I paced around my room, and then destroyed my list.

What was I thinking? Dick Grayson couldn't be Robin, it wasn't any more than a coincidence. Besides, the only people who would know are Batman and Robin, and by Robin, I mean the Titans Robin, not Batman's Robin.

I headed out of my room, determined that Robin would keep his promise. We only had three weeks before Slade arrived. Raven should have healed him by now.

"Robin?" I asked, heading into the training room just before he exited. I looked at Raven and Inigo, stepped aside, allowing them out. "You know what's going on."

"Yea, I guess I had it coming." he said, "Now, in order to be Robin..."

**A/N Yea, short chapter. I apologize. None of you get to learn how to be Robin from reading this story. So, probably about three-quarters done, maybe more, maybe less. To be honest, I've writted other stories (non-fanfics) and none of them are this long... I feel so proud...**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

_Robin POV_

Tomorrow was the day. I paced around the room. Slade knew that if I told someone something, I stuck to it, and even if I could, he would get Ayanna again.

Ayanna still doesn't know about my identity. Even if she did, I have no doubt that she would keep it a secret.

She's a person of her word, just as I am. I asked her not to tell anyone why, or for what, I was training her, and she promised, and kept that promise. Ayanna knows as well as I do how long is left, she's going to the training room. I follow, and watch her go through the motions.

"Very good." I said, then go on to the next part. I no longer have any doubts, she could pass as me.

"Robin." she said, "I don't like the idea of you being Slades apprentice for me." I looked at her, wondering what she was getting at.

"I don't either, but I feel responsible for you." I said, just before I realized that I had said it to her before.

She was very young, and so was I, our parents were practicing thier acts. They asked me to keep an eye on her. I agreed, and watched her. Now I knew that they'd kept an eye on her as well.

She'd asked me if she could do something dangerous, I can't remember what, not that it matters. I said she couldn't, because I felt responsible for her.

"Dick?" she asked, quietly, to quiet for the cameras to hear. "Is that you?" I nodded, and went back to the trainig. After about an hour, I realized I still didn't know where she was going.

"Why?" I asked, "Why don't you like that idea? I go with Slade, you stay here and pretend to be me. Simple."

"Your team would figure it out after a while." she said. "I don't have half the leadership skills you have. I should use this training to pretend to be you, and go with Slade."

"What's the point?" I asked. "Why? How long?"

"Because." she said, "Because I know I can pretend to be you. I can be you for a month, then you can reappear in the Titans."

"They'd notice your disappearance." I said, arguing with her, "They'd notice that I'm still there."

"That's why tomorrow,you slip off, leaving me a Robin costume." she said, "I'll put it on, pretend to be you, and, since you're not there, no one will know the difference. After a month, you can rejoin the Titans. I'll put on my costume, the one I've been working on, remember? The one I wore yesterday?"

"I don't like it." I said, "I say we stick with the origional plan. I go with Slade, and you pretend to be me."

"Robin, you know this is the only way." she said, and I knew she was right. "You have to let me do this."

"Why?" I asked, "You'd be going straight into danger. Why?"

"Because it's all I've been doing since my parents died." she said, "I face danger head on. I don't run. Please, Robin."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

_BB POV_

We all went to the designated spot where Slade was to pick up Robin. Robin followed, slowly. Probably relishing his last minutes as a Titan. We were all sad, we were losing Robin, after all.

I hope our next leader has half the skill he did. No one could ever be as good a leader as Robin.

My thoughts drifted back to the day before, when he made Inigo and Ayanna Titans. We were all pleased, happy. We'd known since we'd met them that they'd end up as Titans.

"Come, Robin." Slade said as we entered the clearing. Robin looked at us, sadness in his eyes, then he turned to Slade.

We'd already said our goodbyes, but watching him leave was so much harder. Starfire looked ready to cry, and so did Cyborg. Raven looked at him, a tear falling out of her eye, and I felt the need to comfort her.

Who knew how long any of us had left. I felt weak, Robin was more than our team leader, he was our friend. No matter what happened, he'd still be our friend.

Robin followed Slade into the shadows, and my heart broke. I felt a surge of anger at Ayanna. If it hadn't been for her, Robin would still be a Titan. He wouldn't be leaving with Slade.

Prehaps it was better she wasn't here. If she was here, who knows what we'd do. We turned to go back to the Tower. We headed there as slowly as possible, relishing our memories or Robin.

Our life would never be the same. Not without Robin. To think, it was all Ayanna's fault. I wished that we had never met her, or her family.

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter. So... yea. Hope you continue reading.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

_Bruce Wayne POV_

The door opened and closed, and I turned aorund, wondering who would come in at this late hour. Alfred, prehaps?

"Alfred?" I asked, walking toward the door, tense for a fight.

"Bruce?" I turned the corner to see Dick.

"Dick?" I asked, surprised. "What are you doing here?" He smirked, and I wondered why he'd leave Jump to come back to Gotham.

"I hear you have a opening for a Robin?" he asked.

"Master Dick?" Alfred asked, "I hadn't expected this."

"Course not Alfred, sorry for not calling." he said, "I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Get dressed up." I told him, "It's time to make rounds in Gotham. I'm sure you stil remember the place?"

"Of course. I became Robin here, remember?" he asked. I turned to him, and waited until he followed me into the Batcave.

_Inigo POV_

I was looking everywhere for Ayanna, but I coulnd't find her anywhere. She'd taken off her tracker the day Slade let her go, and destroyed it.

_Any luck Kat?_ I asked her, using Counterpart speech.

_None, I'm sorry Inigo._ she replied, choosing to call me Inigo, which is who I was here.

_I have a feeling she's in trouble._ I said, worried out of my mind, _She's all I have left now._

_You're a Titan._ Raven cut in, _You have us. We'll find her._

_I hope you're right._ I said, everyone's earlier anger had disappeared when they'd learned Ayanna was missing. _I'm going to watch the security videos to see if I can find anything._

I walked up to the security room, and looked through the recordings with Ayanna. Until I saw one shortly before she'd had the fight with Robin.

_"Prove it." Robin said, facing me. "Prove you can defend yourself." She turned to him, and looked him in the eye._

_"Lets go to the training room." she said, turning to walk there, "I'll prove it to you. If I can, will you train me to be you?"_ My blood started to chill.

_"Fine. So long as you don't go to Batman." he said._

_"Deal." she said, grinning. "You know I'll give this fight all I've got, right?" _

I looked around, then replayed it, hoping that it wasn't true. But it was. I knew that Ayanna had won. I went to the training videos, hoping for more insight.

_"Because." she said, "Because I know I can pretend to be you. I can be you for a month, then you can reappear in the Titans."_

_"They'd notice your disappearance." he said, arguing with her, "They'd notice that I'm still there."_

_"That's why tomorrow,you slip off, leaving me a Robin costume." she said, "I'll put it on, pretend to be you, and, since you're not there, no one will know the difference. After a month, you can rejoin the Titans. I'll put on my costume, the one I've been working on, remember? The one I wore yesterday?"_

_"I don't like it." he said, "I say we stick with the origional plan. I go with Slade, and you pretend to be me."_

_"Robin, you know this is the only way." she said, and I knew she was right. "You have to let me do this."_

_"Why?" he asked, "You'd be going straight into danger. Why?"_

_"Because it's all I've been doing since my parents died." she said, "I face danger head on. I don't run. Please, Robin."_ She never got an answer. I sat there. After she'd said that, Robin just stopped, then continued with the training.

_Inigo, you get anything?_ Raven asked. _The videos give you any clues?_

_Robin was training her to be him._ I said, _I'm looking at the video from yesterday. She proposed that she goes instead of Robin._

_What?_ Raven asked, _Then where's Robin?_

_She said he should slip off, hinting to a place none of would guess to look. _I said. _He'll come back in a month, if all goes as planned. The only thing, I don't know if he accepted her plan._

_We should start looking for Robin._ Kat said, _Where wouldn't we look for him?_

_How should I know?_ Raven asked bitterly. _I only know where we would look._ I started to walk out of the security room, then turned and played the videos on all the screens that where on. Then I walked out.

Cyborg and BB were trying to stay calm by playing video games, but I'd ruined that. They just sat there now. Star was staring at the screen, petrified.

"To think, we were angry at her, but we didn't know that she offered to go with Slade in Robins place." she said. "I say we start searching the city, for both of them. In case he refused her plan, or in case he accepted it."

"I can't imagine him accepting that." BB said, "He never goes back on his word."

"She appealed to his better sense." Cyborg said, "Along wish his need to keep us safe. If I were Robin, I would have accepted her plan."


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

_Robin POV_

I'd agreed to Ayanna's plan, and to make sure I kept my part of the deal, I'd left Jump and gone to Gotham.

I couldn't tell Batman, he's giving me more training. I'm getting faster, smarter, and stronger. Of course Batman knows somethings up. He's keeping a very close eye on me. Can't say I blame him, if I were him that's what I'd do.

Ever sonce he told me I couldn't be Robin anymore, I'd left and went to Jump. Just so I could remain Robin. I'm keeping a close eye on him too, why would he just let me come back, without any hassle?

I'm helping him train another Robin, although I don't know why he'd need another one.

"Dick." he said, walking up to me, "You can't be Robin here, and you know that."

"Yea, kinda wondering when you'd say that." I said, "With the whole you kicking me away thing." I turned to go.

"That doesn't mean you can't have another name." he said. "You've outgrown Robin, you know that as well as I do. You should make another costume. A darker one."

"That's a good idea..." I found myself saying. "You can still use my help?"

"Yes, Dick." he said, "You can use left over materials from my Batman costume. Go, make yourself another identity." I nodded, and went over to the scraps.

Before I could do anything, I needed another name. Not Robin, that part of my life was over.

Something someone would symbolize with something dark. Like Batman. Bats are symbolized with something dark.

Possibly... Nightwing?


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**A/N I'm going to try Star's POV. Wish me luck!**

_Starfire POV_

"Friends, the alarm went off!" I said into the communicator, "Someones attempting to steal a chip from a science place?"

"You mean where scientists study and come up with stuff?" BB asked.

"Yes." I said, "There is only one in Jump, correct?"

"Right." Cyborg said, "We'll be there." I flew off, I could not allow the thief to escape. Once we reached the spot, the chip was gone.

"If disappeared!" One of the scientists told us, "We were working for a chip for mind control." My friends looked at each other, alarmed.

"Who was it deisgned to control?" Cyborg asked.

"Criminials." another scientist told us, "But if someone smart enough gets it, he'll be able to control anyone!" I shivered, then looked around.

"Friends, we cannot let the thief escape." I said, "We must find out who stole it."

About an hour later, we were no closer to finding the thief than before. I sighed, who knew finding a trail would be so hard. Robin always made it look easy.

"Too bad the thief didn't kill anyone." Inigo muttered, "Then I could bring them back to life to find out who killed them."

"Well, whoever did this crime was smart enough not to leave a trail." Raven said, "We should get back to the Tower."

"Right." BB said, already transforming to head back. I flew up, grabbed Cyborg and headed off.

On the news was the emergance of a new hero in Gotham, the heros name was Nightwing.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

_Nightwing POV_

Nightwing, it was a perfect name for the new me. I was still a crimefighter, and, after two weeks, I saw that my team needed help. They were having trouble alone. I had to go bask to Jump.

"So now that crime is low here and high there you're leaving?" Batman asked.

"Yes." I said, "They need my help."

"Yet you left?" he said, trying to get the reason I came back. "Could you explain that?" I flinched.

"Yes. They didn't need my help, now they do." I said. "Bats, let me go."

"You should stay here." he said, "They'll manage." I got angry, and struggled to keep it inside.

"I'm leaving." I said, "Weither you want me to or not."

"Do they know that you're Nightwing now?" he asked, "I'm talking to you!" I found myself walking away, disappearing into the night. "Nightwing, get back here!"

"I'm not your sidekick anymore." I said, "Please stop acting like it." Then, with that, I left him, taking out crime as I left the city.

Once I was out of Gotham, I slipped into civilian clothes, and found a bus heading in the right direction. I climbed out of the bus about a mile from the city, and headed away from the bus. once out of sight, I slipped back into my costume.

Then, I made the trek into the city. My city, Jump. I had to protect it.

Suddenly I realized something. They would recognize my voice, it would be over. I'd have to explain everything to them. I calmed myself down, reminding myself that Ayanna was in the city, somewhere.

I saw a museum that seemed a likely place for the thief to strick next. I watched through the window, waiting to see the thief.

As I thought, the thief did break in, without causing the alarm. Either he learned from his previous break-ins, or he set off an alarm trying to get the item. I flipped into the building, watching the thief, every movement familiar.

Until I figured it out. Ayanna. I'd trained her to be me, and she was doing as Slade commanded. She had about two weeks until she revealed that she was not Robin, and I revealed myself to the Titans.

I felt guilty for taking her deal, but I couldn't help it. I'd known I wouldn't be able to help the Titans if I had to work with Slade, and who else was there to help them?

She snuck over to the jewel, and I remembered what had been hidden inside the gem. A computer chip. The chip had been stolen from Slade, and now he's tracked it down. So he sent Ayanna to retrieve it. I watched Ayanna purposefully set off the alarms as she grabbed the jewel.

Well, here goes nothing I thought as I dropped in front of her, and we fought. She was fighting to keep the jewel, and I was fighting to retrieve it.

Her mind drifted elsewhere, while her body fought. I was impressed at her skill. She'd improved, but so had I.

As I was fighting her, the Titans arrived. I noticed thier stunned looks, they recognized my attire from the news, I guessed. They noticed Ayanna's skill, and mine. They would be sure that Ayanna was me, and I was a crimefighter from Gotham.

I'd changed so much in the past two weeks in Gotham. They probably only faintly recognized my fighting style. Ayanna, finally noticing the Titans, disengaged, and attempted to escape.

We moved to keep her trapped, and she dropped the jewel. BB, the fool he is, went to grab it. She escaped through the gap in our circle while BB was distracted. I turned, and gave them the Bat-glare, which I'd learned from Batman in Gotham. I quickly exited the building, and began searching for the escaped villianess.

Before the Titans could even leave the building, I had disappeared into the darkness.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

_Ayanna POV_

Robin was back. He wasn't supposed to be back for another two weeks. Well, I'm not surprised, with the way he cares for the city. I'm surprised I didn't figure it out before. Nightwing is Robin.

I could only hope the Titans don't figure it out. They probably still think I'm him. Every day, I wake up as Robin, go about my day as Robin, go to sleep as Robin. I move the way he does, well, did.

I knew he would patrol the city, and I'd have a hard time sneaking under his watch. Especially without Slade realizing I'm not Robin. Even when Slade know I'm a girl, and not Robin in the slightest, I can't tell him Robin is now Nightwing.

"Robin." Slade said as I got back, and I walked up to him. "That's the first time you failed to steal something."

"Nightwing was there, sir." I said remembering all the threats he spoken at first, "He was better than anyone could have predicted. In fact, he was probably trained by Batman more than even I was." I hoped that he would send me out after Nightwing, but he didn't.

"Tomorrow you will sneak into the Titans Tower." he said, "You will find out what they're working on."

"Yes, sir." I said, hate growing in my voice. I turned and walked into my room. I hoped I could sneak under Nightwing tomorrow night, it was my only chance.

_Nightwing POV_

I'd searched all over the city for Ayanna, but I couldn't find her. I thought about all I knew of Slade, and considered where I'd build my hideout.

Nothing came to mind. If I were Slade, I wondered, where would I send 'Robin' next? I say Inigo walking through the streets, talking with BB. I drifted until I was behind them, but out of sight.

"When will it be done, Inigo?" BB asked, "This machine of yours that will be able to find and identify anyone?"

"I don't know." Inigo admitted, "I only know what goes where. Along with what's needed, of course." I stopped, and thought.

If Slade knew that the Titans were working on something, but didn't know what, where would he send her next?

Simple. The Titans Tower. Slade can't stand not knowing something, if it's the Titans who's keeping a secret from him. He'd send Ayanna to the Tower. I walked out of the shadows, startling them.

"Nightwing?" BB asked, surprised. "Um... thank you for your help earlier."

"Your welcome." I said, noticing my voice had changed in Gotham. "I think he's sending Robinto learn whats going on in the Tower." Then I turned, and disappeared into the shadows, determined to find a way to contact Kid Flash **(A/N Whom the storywriter will refer from now on as "KF")** I looked up at the Tower, time to head over.


End file.
